A Chained Up Heart
by SuckMyDictator
Summary: Sometimes one is forced to grow up too fast. Shinichi x OC
1. Chapter 1: A Dangerous World

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out the first chapter of Chained Up Heart! I'm very grateful that you took the time to give it a look! It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like mature content(It's mostly sexual in this story xD), then don't read it. Well, I hope I'll get some reviews and all~ Oh, and if you like Naruto, check out my other story, Replaced With Red and Black. Thanks~_

* * *

_ "Hold onto your father and I, alright? The world is a dangerous place for a noble lady like yourself." -Mother_

Her name was Hanako. She was the new maid who nervously polished my Mary Janes. An inexperienced slut, the other maids called her.

What was a slut?

Shakily, Hanako gently patted my dress and rose to her feet, "Come now, Aika-sama. The master and mistress are waiting for you." Her callused hand trembled as they clung onto my soft, tiny fingers.

That's right. Today was the day that Mother had appointed for me to meet someone. She had mentioned something about an arranged marriage.

Hanako halted in the center of our garden, "I'll be right back, Aika-sama. Please stay where you are, and please don't get your shoes dirty again." She vanished into the mansion.

I did what I was told. I'd always did my best to. My finger felt at the silky skin on my hands, remembering the calluses that were there just yesterday from years of piano and writing. However, they disappeared after Mother had hired someone to smooth out my skin. Blisters hidden by my Mary Janes burned, reminding me of my daily ballet practice. Thick textbooks were neatly placed on my desk in the study, originally meant for children three years ahead of me. My parents wanted me to become the perfect child.

But nobody was perfect.

I recalled the dark bruises that had infested my tiny body before I'd learned that no matter what, their expectations were to be fulfilled immediately. No slouching, no unnecessary commentary, no mistakes, no flaws. Although I was young, I was the daughter of the Anrui, a wealthy and prestigious family. Therefore, I needed to be presentable to others.

Even then, I'd rarely seen the world outside of the mansion. On the occasions that I did, my view of the public was blocked by deeply tinted windows and servants. Mother had never let go of my hand when we left the mansion. "Hold onto your father and I, alright? The world is a dangerous place for a noble lady like yourself," she'd always gripped my fingers tightly, as if I'd escape from her grasp the second she'd loosen up.

Many guests showered me with compliments. I was a very mature little lady. Such a beauty. The face of a porcelain doll. Always well-dressed and polite. Not like other 7-year-olds, who were rowdy and cared about nothing but fun.

Despite their condescending tone when comparing me to other children, I'd longed to be like those other children. To relax. To smile freely. To have fun.

Glancing around, I noticed that the side gate was open. Taking in my situation, I stepped towards it. I was actually alone for once. Not being constantly watched. This wouldn't have happened if it were with any other maid, but Hanako wasn't used to her job yet.

I finally realized. This was my chance! I gathered speed and leaped through the latches into the outside. I was in the outside world. Alone.

My heart pumped fiercely. Backing away from the perimeter of the mansion, I twirled myself around and stopped myself by a tree. Was this real?

A heavy hand was placed onto my shoulder, and I jerked slightly, twisting around to see a rather large middle-aged man. A few feet away was a filthy truck, its paint peeling and parts rusting. He kneeled down and pulled a sucker out of the pocket of his shirt, "Care for some sweets, young lady?"

I curiously examined the lollipop, "Sir, my mother won't allow me to consume candy."

He chuckled, "I see. You must have it rough." The man slid the sucker into my small hands anyways, "But no need to worry. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

My insides warmed up as I gratefully opened the package and popped the lollipop into my tiny mouth. The aroma of strawberry spread, and I closed my eyes to savor the taste.

"I see you like it," the man patted my back, "So what're you doing away from home, miss?"

I remained silent, then stepped away from him, "I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know."

"Aw, come on, sweetie," A raspy laugh escaped from him, "I mean you no harm. Actually, I've come to take you on an adventure! A really fun one, with lots more candy just for you!" He pulled out a handful of sweets from his pocket and grinned.

The idea was tempting. I'd never left my mansion without instructed company, and this man didn't seem bad. He smiled warmly as he opened the passenger door of his truck. Oh boy, a front seat! My feet fidgeted as I yearned to hop in.

At such a young age, I'd never thought about the true evil in the world.

I'd never experienced a decision that would be life-changing.

I'd never realized that the appearance people showed at my presence could have been fake.

I'd never noticed that although Mother fussed a lot, all of those words were said for a reason.

At the time, I'd never would have guessed that the world was such a dangerous place for a noble lady such as myself.

I stepped towards the man, allowing him to pick me up and slide me into the passenger seat. The door slammed shut. I gazed at the trail of trees that I'd gone through. I guessed that I'd gotten further away from the mansion than I'd thought. Still, I could see the slanted roof above the leaves. My home.

The jingle of keys. A loud eruption of rumbling. Tires squeaking.

I turned back to search for any trace of the mansion.

It was gone.

* * *

_And there you have it! Don't worry, the whole story isn't taking place when she's 7. The next chapter will be quite a few years later. I'm basically just establishing her back story, which is kind of big I think. Anyways, tell me your thoughts about the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed! I don't really expect this story to be popular or anything so... not going to set review goals. :P Well byee! - Alice xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: Locked Up Bird

_I don't own NANA or its characters and plot. c:_

* * *

_"You're a chained up bird, aren't you, sweetie? He's got you locked up, and he's got the key." -Kyoko  
_  
-7 Years Later-

_It's finally over for tonight._ My bare body laid on the torn mattress, enduring the harsh pain.

A fresh gash rested on my thigh, a burn on my side. Multiple cuts and bruises ran down my limbs. A few bite marks lingered around the neck and chest, where he had hungrily devoured my soft skin.

At least it wasn't one of his bad days.

My bones creaked as I slowly sat up. My muscles screamed as I made my way to my pills. "Birth control," He growled, "will keep any interferences from occurring in your jobs. And from me."

I toppled over, my body giving out. The aches from him were too unbearable. I extended a shaky arm, hoping to reach the bag, my nudity bringing the utter coldness of the concrete floor straight into my bones. The plastic slipped, and tablets spilled in every direction.

"What was that?!" A sudden boom echoed from the room beside me. The towering silhouette appeared. It was him. He squeezed my arm, yanking me to my feet. My thin legs trembled, unable to keep the rest of me steady. He let go, making me crumple back onto the freezing ground, "What is this mess you've made again, you little bitch! I'll bet my ass that it was on purpose! These pills cost money, you know!"

A blow to the stomach. The knife comes out.

_"N-no please, not the knife again," _I tried to muster out a sound, but nothing came out of my raspy, dry throat.

_Swish_. Blood trickled down the pale shoulder.

_Slash._ Crimson escaped the flesh on the frail calf.

The ring of the whip filled my ears. He rammed it onto the arch of my back, slicing the bottom of my shoulder blades. A tiny whimper was all that escaped.

"You. Little. Bitch. Don't think you can get away with anything!" His cackle was perfectly in time with his hits. The whip was thrown aside as he unzipped his pants. Quickly, he rammed into me, back and forth.

The scream built up in my throat, but it was never released, for protests only made him angrier.

He sighed and pulled away, slipping his trousers back on, "You'd better watch out, bitch. Any sort of funny business is going to lead to the end of you." He forced a pill down my throat before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. _Click._ The door locked.

I remained silent, collapsed on the filthy ground. All I could do was wait for another day of hell.

The very next evening was special. He had gotten me a job. One in which he wasn't in charge. The required age was 18 years. I was merely 14. Even then, I was small for my age, possibly due to the lack of nutrition and excessive physical activity...

Even then, there were ways. There were ways to slip past the law. Many ways.

I was introduced that night to the employees, wearing an outfit that no regular 14 year old girl should be seen in. The man was clever enough to use heavy make up on my scars that were revealed while wearing the dress. Still, a few were merely lightened, not completely hidden.

They whispered, the other show women did.

A child, a mere child, to be hired for such sinful work. But they didn't know my experiences. That I'd probably been in bed with as many men as they have. That had become my life ever since he took me away. Sex was a part of life for me now, a way for me to survive. It was how I supported him, the man who first bribed me with candy, renamed me, then showed me the ways to please a man. He was my first, after all.

I began to rebel eventually. That's when he brought in the blades. The tazers. The cuffs.

"This is Ariasu," The owner's fingers slid down to my puny waist as he gently pushed me forward to the others, "Treat her well, please. She needs to get the hang of this place. Ah, what about you, Kyoko? You can be her mentor for the night."

A woman with thick sandy curls rolled her eyes as she breathed out smoke from her cigarette, "So I get the kid, huh?" I silently swayed next to her, my eyes fixated onto my strappy heels. Her sharp eyes studied the doll-like features of my face, the shiny locks of hair, "Come on then, darlin'."

I followed her into the changing room. She began tossing different pieces of clothing at me, "Who chose your outfit, darlin'?" The cigarette dangled from her cherry lips.

"My... my father," My soft yet clear voice echoed in the confined room.

"No father in his right mind would let his daughter wear that, hon. But that man you came with, you mean him, right sweetie?" Kyoko's raspy voice murmured as she ran her long red fingernails through the rack.

"Y-Yes," I replied.

Kyoko gazed at me for a moment before sighing, "Hurry and change into these. We've only got half an hour before the club opens." She leaned again the wall, waiting.

I gulped, slowly removing my heels. The scars and injuries would be revealed if the dress was taken off, "Please can you... close your eyes?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "We're all ladies here. You gotta get used to changing in front of everybody if you wanna work here, darlin'." Her eyes met my uneasy ones, and she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, "Alright, hurry up."

I stripped quickly, then slid into the dark velvety miniskirt. I jumped at the sudden gasp.

"Oh my God, darlin'," Kyoko twisted her cigarette into the ashtray before making her way to me, "What is this?"

Although I had my back turned to her, I knew what she was referring to. The giant X that ran across my small back. A scar that would never truly fade away.

"Answer me, sweetie."

I said nothing, just continued to put on the metallic belt. Her fingers wrapped around my tiny arm, so tiny in fact, that her nails were able to reach each other. I winced, feeling the crush of my various bruises and cuts. Instantly, her hand left my sensitive skin.

Pitying eyes.

"You gotta free yourself, darlin'. You can't stay with that man forever. I don't know who he is, but he isn't good for you," Another cigarette was lit.

Did she really think I was that stupid? That I hadn't tried to escape in the past? Did she really think I didn't realize that he was ruining me bit by bit?

No, she knew. She wasn't stupid either.

But what could she do?

"You're gonna escape. Tonight," Her confident voice turned me towards her.

"How?" I murmured, "He has complete control over me."

"You're a chained up bird, aren't you, sweetie? He's got you locked up, and he's got the key. But listen here, darlin'. I don't help people often, but when I do, I make sure it counts. I'm gonna unchain you when he's not looking. You're a smart enough girl to escape with just that, or he wouldn't have chained you up in the first place," A smile crept onto her crimson lips.

I tried to speak up, but Kyoko cut me off, "We'll talk after the show. He's gonna come get you, right?" I nodded slightly, following her out into the main room. Some employees were setting up the lighting on the stage, others were preparing the bar. Smooth music played softly.

Kyoko sat me down on a bar stool and ran her long fingers through my locks, "You're a beautiful young lady. Remember that, darlin'." She applied her very own signature color onto my soft lips, "Come on then, I gotta show you the ropes to this place."

Soon, it began.

Men in suits, fatigued from their days of work. Younger boys, sneaking in with fake identities. No one stopped them.

Beverages poured. Glasses clinked. Empty laughter. The same smooth, monotonous tune.

I stood in the corner, eyes highlighted by the liner Kyoko suggested. My lengthy slips of hair were twisted into a sophisticated bun. A few men approached, but were ushered away, as I was only allowed to observe on my first day.

The night sky reached its peak, a bit of light beginning to wake. Kyoko, now back into normal attire, waved me over, "He's gonna be here soon?"

I nodded, releasing the complicated updo.

The door opened, and there he was, "Ariasu! I'm here!" His upbeat tone caught me off guard, "Come to Papa!" He held his arms out.

I hesitated, but then allowed him to embrace me, letting out a squeak as he crushed me, reminding me of my bruises.

"Hey hey, why don't you drink with us?~" Kyoko held up a bottle and seductively ran her fingers down his beefy arm.

"Awh honey, I'd love to, but I don't think Ariasu would like that!" He chuckled heartily.

"I don't mind," I murmured, studying my toes. His smile morphed into a frown.

"It's okay!" Kyoko slid herself against his side, turning his full attention to her, "Just a few glasses won't hurt, will it?" A playful grin emerged.

"Alright, alright," He smacked her rear end before making his way to the bar stools.

The first glass. Gone. More began to build up.

"Have another, good sir!"

_Chink._

A bottle landed in the trash. And another.

_Clank._

"Just a few more!" He roared, slurring horribly.

It was over. Kyoko slipped into her coat as she hugged me close, "Take care of yourself, darlin'. I'll help you get him into a taxi."

A tear slipped from my eye, "Alright."

We hauled him into the vehicle, him obliviously swaying in his seat. Kyoko's red lips brushed against my forehead as she slipped some bills into my hand, "This should get you back to your place. You know what to do." The amount she handed me was more than enough, but she knew that.

I eased myself into the backseat, and Kyoko shut the door. "Thank... you," I urged out, but she was gone.

He happily flicked on the lights as he pulled off his sweaty clothes, "C'mere, girl." _Hiccup._

I obeyed, allowing him to take pleasure on my body. It was his last chance anyways. Finally, he passed out, half of his nakedness on the sofa, the other half sprawled on the ground. I hurried into my room, stashing in my clothing(mostly intimate), pills, brush, and makeup into a large bag. The toiletries from the bathroom were stuffed in as well. I eyed his shirt, slowly pulling out the rusty ring of keys, careful to keep them from jingling. My fingers landed on the outline of his wallet, so I grabbed that too, stuffing Kyoko's money inside.

The key creaked into the doorknob of his room. I cracked open the door, then slithered in. Dirty clothes spread among the carpet, and the stained walls with peeling wallpaper seemed faded. My hand immediately met the large jar containing wads of bills and coins. I dug them out instantly, cramming them deep into the worn leather bill holder. The remaining money was slipped into a small bag instead. His wallet was overfilled already.

I changed briskly, littering the skanky dress onto the floor, then crawled into a miniskirt and blouse, the most modest thing I own. A series of snores filled the apartment.

The front door met my gaze as I stood awkwardly with my belongings and non-belongings. Finally, I forced myself to step forward. And again. And again. My pace quickened, then my hand twisted the doorknob eagerly. It swung open.

My pumps were yanked on, and the fresh breeze caressed my face as both of my heels reached the other side of the doorway.

I was free.

* * *

_That's the end to her backstory. The next chapter is where she actually connects with some NANA characters. Sorry for the long wait! -Alice xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3: No Fun

_Hey everyone! Before I get started, I wanted to say that I owe a huge thanks to animeartistangel for showing huge support to this story and my other one, and I really appreciate the follow from fanfiction2010! It means a lot to me since I know this isn't a good-quality story and all. xD Thank you to the readers as well, I would looove some more reviews and such! NANA's characters/plot belong to the beautiful Ai Yazawa, whom I hope is recovering very well. :D_

* * *

_"You're no fun at all, yet you seem to dangle those men around your finger so easily." -Shinichi  
_  
A lone voice.

Fingers strumming against the thick strings.

I tilted the bottle, letting the clear liquid stream into the man's glass, "Think you can have any more?"

_Clunk._ The bottle settled back onto the table.

"O'course, cutie pie! I say we get a room, y-you and meh," He leaned dangerously close, the putrid odor lingering in his breath, "I'll make sure we got lots of fun, whaddya say, baby doll?"

He wouldn't make it that far, I knew it from the start.

I merely smiled, lightly urging him back into his chair, "Anything you want, handsome."

Over the course of a year, I had gained a steady amount of money from men. Using the tactics that He had shown me before, I was able to swoon any man. The main key was alcohol. I had learned to realize that my tolerance for alcohol was beyond that of basically anyone. It wasn't hard for a pretty girl to sneak some money away in such a situation.

My eyes landed on the man onstage, expressing his feelings through his scratched-up guitar.

He was probably worse off than me.

Mr. Hiyoshi, my current... employer, hiccuped right before his face slammed onto the solid surface of the table. Sleep had finally taken his drunken consciousness away.

I stifled a laugh as I slipped out his wallet. Telling by the amounts he'd paid the bartender, his wallet was well-stocked. I was right. Buried inside were 7 bills. Ten-thousand yen each. I snapped the leather holder shut and stuffed it in my purse, then winked at the bartender before making my way to the exit.

"Not as pure as you look, hm?"

I twisted around, my long hair spiraling around me.

Silver spikes.

Icy blue eyes.

Piercings and chains.

Childish smile.

"Who are you?" I folded my arms across my open vest, revealing a tight black dress.

"I should ask the same, Little Miss Sinner," A smile played on his handsome face, and his reflected my gesture, rubbing his coal-colored boots together. The boy's ripped crimson jeans showed off fair skin, and a collared grey shirt tugged on his shoulders. What a pretty boy.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Unless you've got something nice to say, I'd say you run along, little boy."

"Little boy?" He released a lighthearted chuckle, grinding his teeth along the chained lip ring hanging on his bottom lip.

"Shin-kun, should we go to the hotel room now?" A woman slithered up from behind the boy, Shin, grasping his waist. She was noticeably older, but had beautiful features. Thick brown curls and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Go ahead and go, Hatsumi. I'll be there in a sec, kay?" His bright smile brought light that made heads turn.

"Alright then, Shin-kun, see you later," Hatsumi leaned in and kissed Shin's cheek before strutting out.

"Better run off with your girlfriend," I pushed open the door and stepped out into the dark streets. The full moon left a radiant glow on the blackened objects below. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"She's not a girlfriend," he laughed, following me, "Just a client." He pulled out an object- a pendant of some sort? Whatever it was, it was gorgeous. He brought a dark cigarette up to his lips and flicked the silver orb to reveal a flame. It slid back down to his chest as he let out a puff of smoke, glancing my way, "It's a Vivienne Westwood Lighter. Seems like you haven't seen anything like it." A tiny smirk crawled upon his face.

I sighed heavily and glanced up at the midnight sky blanketing over the city, "Doesn't concern you, _Shin-kun_."

He laughed, "You sound so disgusted at me! But now that you know my name, you've got to tell me yours, right?" Another one of those adorable smiles...

"Ariasu," I muttered, wrapping the vest closer to me. The chilling wind had begun to run through my petite body.

"Ariasu? You expect me to believe that?" Shin buried his bony hands into his pockets, "That may fool many people here, but definitely not me... Ariasu-chan."

My eyes flicked towards him, "Why is that?"

He grinned and let out another cloud of cherry-smelling smoke, "I know my English. Ariasu is the Japanese pronunciation the English word 'alias,' which means a fake name."

"I know what 'alias' means!" I snapped, but truthfully, I didn't. I hadn't held an English textbook since... since the years I'd lived in that place. That home so far away...

"So, what's your name then?" Shin's elbow brushed my side just before his arm wrapped around my waist.

I yanked away, shooting him a dirty look, "None of your business. Why are you even so close to me? Go and be a prostitute somewhere else! I'm not interested in little boys without any money!"

"No money?" He flipped out a wad of bills, "And who are you calling young? Looks like I'm older."

I gaped at the money, snatching it away and slowly counting it. Five million yen. "Where did you get all of this?!"

He shrugged, "The ladies like me, I suppose."

I handed him back his stash, boiling inside, "You don't deserve it."

"And who are you to judge that, little girl?" His finger gently pressed my nose, a playful smirk lingering on his face.

"Not little. I'm 15," I mumbled, swatting his hand away.

"Wow, really? Same here! When's your birthday, huh?" Another big smile. Cigarette dangerously dangling, in risk of falling out.

"None of your business," I shivered and began walking, "I'm going home. You're getting annoying."

"Aww, come on, don't be like that! I was born in November, the very first day too. Do you like candy?" He rummaged through his pocket and produced a handful of mints, "Hatsumi gave me a bunch."

"I hate sweets," I quickened my pace. That was when I realized he was still following me. I spun around, "What the _hell_ do you want?! Don't you have something better to do than to keep your customer waiting?! You definitely don't deserve all that money if you can't even perform your task correctly."

"Hmmm, she'll wait for me all night, no worries," He gazed up, "The stars are pretty in this spot, aren't they?"

I paused and studied the twinkling diamonds of the sky, "... I suppose." They really were beautiful. The arrangement looked as if they had spilled out of a bag, sprinkling onto the smooth black surface above.

"You're no fun at all, yet you seem to dangle those men around your finger so easily," Shin grinned, "What if I said I'd pay you to spend a night with me? Would you agree?"

"I don't offer my body," my hands curled into fists, "I refuse to."

"Eh? But you have such a nice figure, and you already play with men to get money."

"I don't offer my body!" My whole body went rigid, then began to quiver. The world was spinning. Or was it me?

"Are you okay? Hey, Ariasu!" Fingers grabbed my arms tightly. Everything continued to whirl.

The crack of his whip.

His cackle.

A nostalgic burning sensation.

Splattered blood.

Unforgotten misery.

"I'm s-scared," I heard a tiny squeal. I then became aware that it was me.

"It's okay, Ariasu." Arms curled around me. The crisp scent of tobacco with a tinge of cherry mixed with cologne. Gelled strands of hair tickled my skin. Soft lips pressed against my forehead.

"I'm here for you."

My eyes snapped open.

_No._

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

_No._

"I'm sorry," A hint of guilt creeped in his voice.

_Don't do this to me._

"Stay away from me, Shin!"

_Please don't listen to me._

"...Alright."

_No, don't go._

_Don't walk away._

_Don't leave me here by myself..._

Hot tears escaped my eyes and glided down the slope of my cheeks. My voice no longer allowed itself to work.

The _plip_ of the teardrop echoed as it smashed and shattered against the ground.

Pitch black.

My body was collapsing.

"You're so confusing, first telling me to stay away and then begging me not to leave you." The soft voice murmured as I was lifted up. I never said the last thought out loud...

Did I?

* * *

_There you have it! Yeah, I realized that I made so many fragments and such, so sorry if you dislike that kind of writing, but I actually end up doing that a lot in some of my writing. Well, hope you enjoyed. Reviews, faves, follows, and such are appreciated! xoxo -Alice_


	4. Chapter 4: Adult on the Inside

_Welcome back, loves! Here's the next chapter! I plan on doodling a story cover for this soon, because the blandness of my stories are getting to me! D: First, I'm making one for my other story, though. xD Thanks so much for the reviews, animeartistangel and JustAFan! I don't own NANA or its characters/plot, Miss Yazawa does. I also don't own the song. Anyways, let's continue where we left off, shall we? _

* * *

_"Sometimes I question him, but even though Shin can act and look like a child, deep inside, he is already an adult." -Nobu  
_  
"Faster, oh! Go faster!" The sound of a breathless woman entered my ears when my mind finally surfaced. Although my eyes were still shut, I could tell that it was early morning. A thick blanket wrapped around my exhausted body.

"Aghh~ I'm coming!"

I shot up frantically and glanced around, expecting to see a couple making love. Instead, a small television sat in front of me playing some weird porno. A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth, and a shiver ran down my spine as I was reminded of the horrors in my past.

"Awake?" A croaky voice murmured, and I felt some shifting next to me. Immediately, I yanked away from the person, dragging the blankets with me. He laughed, brushing his fingers through his messy silver strands, which were no longer spiked up, "You're a pretty heavy sleeper, not waking up after all that's happened." A remote ascended and paused the adult film.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed, instinctively pulling the blankets over myself, even though I was fully clothed.

"What do you think?" He winked.

I narrowed my eyes, reaching for something, anything, to throw at him. Instead, my fingers crawled onto an arm- a human arm. "Aghh!" I whacked the figure with my pillow, and Shin began to roll on the floor laughing.

The guy shot up from the bed, rubbing his nose, "Ow... what'd you do that for, Shin?"

"I didn't do it!" Shin giggled like a child as he plopped onto the floor and continued to watch his... television.

Finally, the man's brown eyes landed on me, and he opened his mouth slowly only to close it again. Eventually, he just sighed, brushing his hand across his reddening face, "Shin, you could at least introduce me."

"Oh, yeah," Shin was absorbed into the film, "Uh, Nobu, Ariasu-chan. Ariasu-chan, this is Nobu."

"Nice to meet you, Ariasu-chan," Nobu grinned and waved shyly, "Sorry about the mess here, I mean, I didn't know guests would be over... uhh wait..." Nobu's brow furrowed as his eyes widened, "D-did you sleep here?!"

I stared at him awkwardly, "Um..."

"Yeah, she did. With me," Shin smirked as he turned up the volume with the remote.

"W-whaa?!" Nobu's reaction was priceless.

"We didn't have sex or anything!" I glared at Shin as I got up and flattened out my dress, "So it's not what you think... I'd never do anything with a kid like him."

"How would you know if we didn't have sex? You were out cold, hehe."

"Why you-" I took a deep breath. Almost lost my cool for a second. That wasn't a very good sign since I was supposed to work on making men happy. I decided to change the subject, "Why are you watching adult films?"

"Hmm?" Shin's eyes reflected the present scene, "So I can perfect my moves in bed. The ladies expect a lot out of me, y'know?"

I shivered, "Alright, alright. I think... I'm going to get some fresh air..." It was disgusting, what Shin did. Dirtying his body like that. Constantly sleeping with people he barely knew.

Nobu leaped up, "Me too!" He grinned as he scrambled after me. Shin stayed glued to the TV, not saying a word.

I sighed, brushing my fingers through my locks of hair as I stopped by the road. I heard the clack of a boot next to me and made eye contact with Nobu, who was able to throw on a coat before leaving. Oh yeah, it was kind of chilly. I stared down at my skimpy dress. The vest must've been left behind, but I wasn't going to admit that I forgot something.

We stood beside each other awkwardly, and finally Nobu slipped off his jacket and fastened it over my shoulders, "You're cold, right?"

Although many in the past have done the same as him, I felt my heart flutter. Maybe it was because of how young he was compared to most of those men. Or maybe it was the genuine expression on his face. I wasn't sure.

"Thanks," I replied quickly then crossed the street without waiting for him. I needed to drop these feelings I was getting from this guy, and soon. I barely even knew him!

"Ah, wait!" His fingers wrapped around my wrist, "Let's go this way!" We changed directions midway and landed on another street.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to sound irritated at him, but my body didn't want to leave his grip. His short blonde hair swayed in the wind, tempting me to run my fingers through them. I gulped. What the hell was I thinking?!

We stopped in front of a small cafe of some sort. Nobu grinned, making his chocolate brown eyes twinkle, "I like this place. I mean, coffee isn't entirely my thing, but the food they sell is good." He pulled me in.

_Badump._

Was this like... a date?

_Badump badump._

No way.

_Badump badump badump._

I held onto my forehead. Why was I feeling like this?! It's not like I haven't eaten out with plenty of guys.

"Are you okay? Do you not feel good?" His hand brushed mine aside and pressed against my face, "You do feel kind of hot."

_Badumpbadumpbadumpbadumpbadumpbadump._

"S-stop!" I yanked away, crashing into a table. A few employees glanced our way. Thank God there were no customers but us at the moment.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Nobu stared. A look of confusion. The look of those who didn't understand.

"No... I am," I looked away and sat down. He slid into the seat across from me. We ordered our separate dishes and remained silent.

Finally, my waffles came, instantly brightening my mood. I hastily cut them into pieces and swallowed without chewing. Nobu laughed, although he still sounded a bit cautious, "Wow, you got a lot. Sure you can finish that all by yourself?" A stack of pancakes sat in of front him.

I simply nodded and stole a pancake from his plate.

"You know..." The tone of Nobu's voice made me look up, "I don't think Shin did anything to hurt you. Sometimes I question him, but even though Shin can act and look like a child, deep inside, he is already an adult."

A child who was forced to grow up too soon. I knew that feeling well. Very well.

"I see," I stabbed one of my waffles, "Well if I find out he did do something to me, he's dead." We both smiled.

After half an hour, we finished and sipped tea, chatting about things we liked. Apparently, Nobu was the guitarist in a band, and Shin was the bassist. Suddenly, Nobu quieted, then had a panicked expression, "Oh shit! I'm late!"

He looked at the bill and set down an estimated amount then hurried out. I ran after him, "Nobu? Where are you going?"

"Come on! Follow me!" His long legs glided through the wind, making a short person like me sprint to keep up. Finally, he halted in front of a plain-looking building, opening the entrance and ushering me in. He guided me to a room and swung open the door.

Immediately, a deep, raspy voice streamed into my ears.

_"I need your love, I'm a broken rose._  
_Kareochiru kanashimi my soul_  
_Kuzureteku kodoku na little girl_  
_I need your love, I'm a broken rose._  
_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_  
_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me"_

I stood frozen next to the doorway, my eyes fixated on the singer.

_"I wanna need your love..._  
_I'm a broken rose_  
_I wanna need your love..._

_Nobody can help me..._  
_Nobody can help me..._  
_I'm a broken rose..."_

Her bony frame did not show frailty, but strength. Her short raven hair flew up as she pounded passionate words into the microphone.

_"I need your love, I'm a broken rose._  
_Machiru kanashimi your song_  
_Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_  
_I need your love, I'm a broken rose._  
_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_  
_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me"_

I could see a bald man, quite intimidating, banging on the drums behind her. Shin was towards the side, strumming his bass. He looked so grown up, so focused and calm...

_"I wanna need your love..._  
_I was a broken rose_  
_I wanna need your love..."_

The song ended, making my whole body yearn for more. The singer's eyes finally opened. Coal black.

A rustle beside me made me jump. I had completely forgotten that Nobu was beside me. He beamed at me.

"That was Osaki Nana, lead vocalist of the Black Stones."

* * *

_I love the song "Rose." Like, to me, it's one of the best anime opening songs, I just... love it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and yeah, I hope no one is concerned about the "Nobu made my heart flutter" thing, because c'mon, he's a cutie, and our lovely little Ariasu is still a girl. It's not going to last. And the whole meeting Nana thing was kind of last minute, but I always come up with stuff while I write. Hehehe. Oh yes, and please tell me if anyone was out of character, and how to fix it, because I haven't watched and read NANA in so long... I just can't remember. Please keep reading, and fave, follow, and review! - xoxo Alice_


End file.
